In the dispensing of liquid products from various types of cans and containers there is a need for a simplified plastic pouring spout which is stored within the can and subsequently raised to extended pouring position. Heretofore, those existing pull-up or retractable pouring spout arrangements have consisted of two or more separately molded parts. Generally speaking, these parts included a spout, a spout receiving nozzle and a closure member of some kind. While in many instances, two such parts where integrally molded, the end result has still imposed the burden of multiple molding and assembly operations.
These prior art pour spout constructions, although frequently quite well suited for their intended function, were purposely designed to accommodate a number of factors not always essential in the field of small single use containers. Such factors might include, for example, a tight reclosing feature or a suitably enlarged fill opening. The prior art closure field, however, appears to yield no response to the need for a simplified pull-up spout construction for small single use containers as embodied in the concept of the instant invention.